leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sejuani
}} Abilities bonus armor}} and % resistance for 2 seconds, increased by an additional 2 seconds per instance of damage up to a maximum of 8 seconds, with further damage refreshing the duration. |targeting='Frost Armor' is a self-buff on-hit and on-spell effect. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *Slow resistance stacks multiplicatively from all other sources. Sejuani may achieve a maximum of % slow resistance with the mastery at rank 2, , and at level 17. |video=Sejuani IVideo }} Sejuani charges forward, all enemies she charges through and dealing them magic damage. |description2 = Arctic Assault's charge stops after colliding with an enemy champion, but can affect multiple enemy champions if they are close enough together. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=650 |targeting='Arctic Assault' is a linear colliding dash ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and knockup. |additional= * Arctic Assault does not have an area of affect while colliding with an enemy champion; however, if multiple champions are hit by the charge itself, you may deal damage to multiple enemies. |video=Sejuani QVideo }} : Sejuani's next basic attack deals bonus magic damage to the target and nearby enemies, capped at 300 against minions and monsters. She then swings her flail, dealing magic damage each second to enemies within range for 4 seconds.}} |description2 = : Sejuani immediately starts swinging her flail.}} |description3 = Flail of the Northern Winds resets Sejuani's autoattack timer. |leveling = of target's maximum health}} maximum health)}} | maximum health)}} }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=350 |targeting='Flail of the Northern Winds' is an on-hit effect with a point blank area of effect component. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Flail of the Northern Wind's bonus damage. * Jax's counter strike WILL dodge this attack, so be sure to wait till it's on CD to use. ** Flail of the Northern Wind's interaction with , and blind has yet to be tested. |spellshield=will only block the damage from the enhanced autoattack portion of the ability |additional= * Flail of the Northern Winds has no cast time and does not interrupt Sejuani's previous orders. * Flail of the Northern Wind resets Sejuani's attack timer on cast. |video=Sejuani WVideo }} Sejuani's abilities and basic attacks apply Frost to enemies for 4 seconds. |description2 = Sejuani consumes Frost on all nearby enemies to deal them magic damage and them for seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost=55 |costtype=Mana |range=1000 |targeting='Permafrost' is a point blank auto-targeted ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the detonation of Frost. |additional= * The Frost debuff itself is not a form of CC and hence cannot be cleansed by items or abilities that remove CC. Permafrost, however, is CC and can be removed. * Frost cannot be applied to any target affected by Permafrost until seconds after the Permafrost debuff expires. Due to this, Permafrost is the only one of Sejuani's abilities that do not apply Frost. |video=Sejuani EVideo }} Sejuani throws a frost-forged bola in a line. If the bola hits an enemy champion, it shatters, the target and nearby enemies for a short duration. If the bola reaches its maximum range, it shatters and enemies by 30% instead for the same duration. All enemies in the shatter area take magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=1175 |speed = 1350 |targeting='Glacial Prison' is a linear area of effect colliding skillshot. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and stun or slow as both the primary and secondary targets. |additional= *''Glacial Prison'' cannot hit and detonate on minions, but they will be damaged and stunned if they are within range of the detonation. |video=Sejuani RVideo }} References cs:Sejuani de:Sejuani es:Sejuani fr:Sejuani pl:Sejuani pt-br:Sejuani ru:Sejuani zh:瑟庄妮 Category:Season Two release Category:2012 release Category:Released champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Knockup champion Category:Tank champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stun champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion